House of Murder
by The Goddess Annabeth
Summary: What if the Anubis House mystery isn't as innocent and simple as Victor makes it out to be? What if Joy's dad was lying? Where is Joy really and what are they doing to her? Anubis House isn't safe. Not for anyone. Fabina romance.


_House of Rape: House of Murder_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first House of Anubis fanfic ever, and I really hope you like it. I watched the show the day it premiered and instantly fell in love with it. It's so good compared to most of the shows our generation have to watch on TV. It reminds me of 1990's nick (which was awesome!) which I only vaguely remember because I'm only fifteen. Now I have to warn you that this story is more on the darker side. Don't get me wrong, there's humor and romance and everything, but the plot is sinister and just a little bit different from the show. I'm a big horror/mystery lover, so that explains it :D Still, I hope you enjoy!**

_Pairings: Nina/Fabian/Joy triangle, Amber/Mick/Mara triangle, Patricia/Jerome_

_Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure/Crime/Horror/Drama/Supernatural_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story._

_Nina's POV_

My first few days in Anubis House wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be.

I never dreamed that such weird things would happen. One of the students there, Joy Mercer disappeared the very day that I arrived, causing me to make a new enemy. Popular girl Patricia Williamson. I have nothing to do with Joy's disappearance. Honestly. I mean, what could I have done? But Patricia wasn't willing to accept me so easily. She's been upset about this whole thing. Very upset. And I would be too. I mean, no phone calls, texts, no...nothing? It's pretty weird.

She's been freaking out and at first I thought she was insane. But turns out, something is going on. The teachers ad the police are all in on it. Joy isn't safe. Luckily Patricia and I are pretty good friends now. After falling into this Joy mystery together we were able to grow closer.

Fabian Rutter. A very sweet guy who I've really become close too. I consider him my best friend. Not just because of how nice he is. Nope. We've been working on the mystery of Anubis House together and it's really spooky. But it's fun. I love having Fabian as my partner in crime.

Then there's Amber Millington. My other best friend. She loves fashion and gossip, and ordinarily this type of person wouldn't be my type, but Amber's different. She's really very caring, and she's going through a hard time right now what with her and her boyfriend breaking up. I feel terrible for her, but she's staying strong. Amber recently joined our little mystery sessions and now we call ourselves, the four of us, Sibuna.

Anubis backwards if you didn't know.

The other inhabitants in Anubis House, my friends Mara, who I haven't really gotten to talk to much, but she seems nice and really smart. Alifie and Jerome, the pranksters, Mick, the athlete, and then there was Joy... wherever she was...

Anyway, since then, we have discovered many clues, pieces to this little puzzle of ours, and met the old woman who was living through it all, Sarah Frobisher Smythe. She's not really a big help to us since she's very confused, but we get some things out of her every now and again. She lives not far away from the school in a nursing home.

I'd say we've gotten pretty far into our mystery. That's what I thought anyway.

Little did I know when I accepted the scholarship to this school that I would get involved in such terrible things. Crime, betrayal, evil... _Murder. _

Little did I know who was behind it all.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little introduction to get myself started. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Okay, so here's what to expect from this story:**

**Horror. A lot of it. Crime ( hence the title) and all kinds of gruesome stuff. **

**Pairings. Nina and Fabian are the main pairing, with a little bit of Joy to make a triangle. I personally like Nina/Fabian better, so I think that ship will prevail. With Mara/Mick/Amber I like Mick with Amber better ( only because I heavily dislike Mara) but I'll write whichever feels right. Now I am a fan for Jerome and Patricia together. They have such a love/hate thing going on which I'm a sucker for. Plus Patricia is so cool while Jerome is so hot! XD **

**As I said, more will come soon! In the meantime hows about a nice review? Tell me your thought on my pairings and if you wouldn't mind reading a more mature themed story. **


End file.
